DP on Facebook
by Carly Phantom
Summary: Most people are doing this so I decided to join the fun. Join Danny and friends into the crazy adventure called Facebook. Fun things like making a band, playing pranks, strikes of neon coloured jeans ect. Journey through 3 conversations or more per chapter! Enjoy these chapters. Rated T for some cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**(AN) Hey guys! This is my second fanfic and I hope you enjoy. I present to you DP on Facebook.**

Chapter 1- Yolo? Kwan Kicking Soccer Ball, A Collection of Neon Coloured Jeans?

-Danny logs on-

-Sam logs on-

-Tucker logs on-

-Carly logs on-

Danny Fenton-Hey guys.

Sam Manson-Hi Danny.

Tucker Foley- Hi Danny and Sam.

Carly Fenton-Yolo.

Danny Fenton-Huh?

Carly Fenton-My friend, Jack H. always says yolo.

Tucker Foley-Ok then.

-An unknown person logs on-

Christina Bizoglou-Hey there.

Danny Fenton-Who are you?

Carly Fenton-My BFF when I was younger. Christina.

Christina Bizoglou-Areeba.

Sam Manson-I'm confused. Carly, are you Areeba or Carly?

Carly Fenton-I was Areeba until I got adopted by Danny's family.

Tucker Foley-Ok then.

Christina Bizoglou-Hey Carly.

Carly Fenton-Yeah Christina.

Christina Bizoglou-Zain and I are dating.

Carly Fenton-Really. Congrats.

Danny Fenton-Congrats.

Sam Manson-Congrats.

Tucker Foley-I hope you and Zain have a happy relationship.

Christina Bizoglou-Aww thanks guys. Well I gotta run. Bye.

-Christina logs off-

Carly Fenton-Thanks for being nice to Christina for me.

Danny Fenton-Anytime sis.

Sam Manson-Youre welcome.

Tucker Foley-For my best friend.

Danny Fenton-Aw man.

Tucker Foley- What happened?

Carly Fenton-Ghost trouble.

Sam Manson-Lets go.

-Danny logs off-

-Sam logs off-

-Tucker logs off-

-Carly logs off-

DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~

-Danny logs on-

-Danielle logs on-

Danny Fenton-Did you know what happened?

Danielle Fenton-No

Danny Fenton-This is what happened.

[*Kwan kickes the soccer ball*

*He shoots it on the wall*

*A couple of us screamed*

Carly-Hey. Dont attack us. What if we did it to you?

*Kwan kicks the ball again*

*We screamed again*

*Sam comes and kicks the ball to the grass*] That happened.

Danielle Fenton-Odd.

Danny Fenton-I know.

DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~

Carly Fenton-What the hell?

Jazz Fenton-What is it Carly?

Carly Fenton-H&M are selling a collection of neon coloured jeans. NEON COLOURED JEANS! I mean people are running out of cool new colours and get to the colours kids like these days.

Sam Manson-Neon colours? Weird.

Danny Fenton-I'm going to buy them.

Tucker Foley-Dude, really?

Danny Fenton-Yes. Off to get neon coloured jeans!

-Danny logs off-

Jazz Fenton-Danny is nuts.

Carly Fenton-He loves neon colours.

Sam Manson-Carly, what colours are there?

Carly Fenton-All colours of the rainbow plus pink and rainbow.

Tucker Foley-NEON RAINBOW?!

Sam Manson-Thats is so stupid.

-Danny logs on-

Danny Fenton-Hey! I am wearing neon orange jeans tomorrow.

Carly Fenton-Oh crap.

**That is the first chapter. **

**1-Made it up. My friend Jack H. (he is real) says yolo a lot & Christina is my BFF for real.**

**2-It happened to me in September. My classmate Jordyn was Kwan and Christina was Sam.**

**3-NEON COLOURS ARE SO AWESOME! Although it will be totally weird if H&M actually start selling neon coloured jeans. Pls review. I'll be happy.**

**_Ghostninja is out!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN) Hey guys. Here is another chapter for you. Now I'll answer your review(s).**

**Oblitus Angeli-Here's an update for you. Thanks for reviewing too.**

**Enjoy the new chapter.**

Chapter 2-Neon Orange Jeans, Cheerleading Song, Ratings

Dash Baxter-Did anyone noticed that Fentina was wearing neon orange jeans to school today?

13724 people likes this

Paulina Sanchez-Yeah. Fenton's sister was covering her face muttering, "When is this school day going to end?"

Carly Fenton-Yeah I did.

Danny Fenton-I feel AWESOME! These neon coloured jeans rock!

582538 people likes this

Sam Manson-...

Danny Fenton-Look out for tomorrow because neon yellow jeans will be worn.

Kwan Lee-Ummm... where did you get these?

Carly Fenton-H&M.

Kwan Lee-Well Star wants to buy 'em because it looked cool.

Star Williams-Lets go Kwan. I want those jeans!

Kwan Lee-See you.

-Kwan logs off-

-Star logs off-

Valerie Gray-Its official. Neon coloured jeans are ruling the world.

Paulina Sanchez-For once I agree with you.

DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~

Carly Fenton-I hate the new cheerleading song.

Sam Manson-Me too.

Danny Fenton-What is wrong with it?

Sam Manson-Duh it has Larry boy, we dont even have a Larry boy & it has Bethany, there is no Bethany either.

Carly Fenton-I dont understand it at all.

Danny Fenton-You made your point.

DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~

Danielle Fenton-I am going to rate you guys.

_DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~_

Danielle Fenton to Danny Fenton- 6

Danny Fenton-What?

Danielle Fenton-:P

_DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~_

Danielle Fenton to Carly Fenton-9

Carly Fenton-Yay.

Danny Fenton-Come on.

_DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~_

Danielle Fenton to Valerie Gray-8

Valerie Gray-:)

Danny Fenton-No fair.

_DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~_

Danielle Fenton to Tucker Foley-7

Tucker Foley- Hooray.

Danny Fenton-He is higher than me? :(

_DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~_

Danielle Fenton to Sam Manson-10. Girls stick together.

Sam Manson-Correct. I get the highest.

Danny Fenton-Dang it.

_DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~_

**Thanks for reading. **

**1-Now Star wants some neon coloued jeans. The world is being ruled over by neon coloured jeans!**

**2-There is a song by my classmates which I don't understand.**

**3~8- Made it up. ;)**

**Pls review. It'll make me happy.**

**_Ghostninja is out!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-After Ever After 2, The Box Ghost? All Ghosts Have Facebook?

**(AN) Hey guys. Sorry for the absence. Here's a fun chapter 4 you.**

**Danielle Fenton typed,** 'Hey guys!'

**Danny Fenton typed, **'Yes Dani?'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'What's up?'

**Sam Manson typed,** 'How r u?'

**Danielle Fenton typed,** 'Fine thank u.'

**Valerie Gray typed,** 'Everything fine Dani?'

**Danielle Fenton typed,** 'Yes thank you. Has anyone heard of Paint before?'

**Danny Fenton typed, **'No.'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'Yes.'

**Tucker Foley typed,** 'Of course!'

**Sam Manson typed,** 'Yeah I've heard of it.'

**Valerie Gray typed, '**Pssh. I known Paint since he started making videos.'

**Carly Fenton typed,** '-_- Don't need to be bragging.'

**Sam Manson typed, **'*rolls eyes*'

**Danielle Fenton typed,** 'Well. Watch this. 'After Ever After'?'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'Ok then.'

_Danny Fenton logs off_

_Carly Fenton logs off_

_Sam Manson logs off_

_Tucker Foley logs off_

_Valerie Gray logs off_

**Danielle Fenton typed, **'That was really enjoyable.'

_Danny Fenton logs on_

_Carly Fenton logs on_

_Sam Manson logs on_

_Tucker Foley logs on_

_Valerie Gray logs on_

**Carly Fenton typed, **'That was awesome, but my favourite princess was there, which made my childhood ruined.'

**Tucker Foley typed,** 'I liked Elsa's.'

**Valerie Gray typed,** 'Mulan want to change genders, Cinderella's prince thinks that she's a sick person, Tiana is dying in Hurricane Katrina and Elsa is the new Hitler. Interesting.'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'I liked Cinderella's. Man, Paint's facial expressions were hilarious!'

**Sam Manson typed,** 'First time I heard Danny say a big word. I liked Tiana's. Hurricane Katrina was horrible.'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'Did anyone like Mulan's?'

**Danielle Fenton typed,** 'I did!'

**Carly Fenton typed,** ':)'

!

**Box Ghost typed, **'Beware!'

**Danny Fenton typed, **'Oh boy.'

**Carly Fenton typed, **'*facepalm*'

**Danielle Fenton typed,** 'How on Earth did u get a Facebook?'

**Box Ghost typed,** 'Technus got them for free.'

**SkulkerTheGreatest GhostHunter typed, **'I hate this. They said to require a last name.

**Danny Fenton typed, **'Haha.'

**SkulkerTheGreatest GhostHunter typed,** 'What is it whelp?'

**Carly Fenton typed, **'Your name.'

**Sam Manson typed,** 'Mine gold.'

!

**Ember McLain typed,** 'Is it just me or I am the only ghost that has a last name?'

**Kitty Kat typed, **'Not really. There is Johnny, Phantom, Phantom's sister & Phantom's clone.'

**Danny Fenton typed, **'True.'

**Johnny 13 typed,** 'Yeah.'

!

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'All the ghosts has a Facebook now.'

**Danielle Fenton typed,** 'True.'

**Carly Fenton typed, **'Yeah. Hey there is Clockwork.'

**Clock Work typed,** 'Good day Daniel, Carly and Danielle.'

**Carly Fenton typed, **'Hi Clockwork.'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'Hello Clockwork.'

**Young Blood typed,** 'Ahoy maties.'

**Danny Fenton typed, **'Oh dear.'

**Carly Fenton typed, **'*facepalm*'

**Tucker Foley typed,** 'What's next, Danny, Carly and Dani Phantom getting a Facebook?'

**Danny, Carly & Danielle Fenton typed, **'Great idea!'

**(AN) Did you like it? **

**1-I've seen this like, 7 times. It was posted on my b-day and realized it yesterday.**

**2~4-The ghosts are back!**

**Ghostninja asks to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN) Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. This is the most awesome story currently thanks 2 u. Doggyjunky-****Here's a new chapter 4 u. Same 4 all of u.**

* * *

Chapter 4-WTF Happened, Meet the Phantoms, Party Time, Party Discussion

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'WTF happened today?'

**Danielle Fenton typed,** 'What happened?'

**Carly Fenton typed, **'Everyone except me, Sam and Tucker wore neon coloured jeans today.'

**Danny Fenton typed,** YAY! I'M POPULAR!'

**Carly Fenton typed,** '…'

**Sam Manson typed, **'My mind is flipped.'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'Come on Sammy. Wear some neon coloured jeans.'

**Sam Manson typed,** 'Not in ur life.'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'Did you forget that Sam only wears black and pur- oh wait, she wears purple.'

**Danny Fenton typed, **'Ha! Come on Sammy.'

**Sam Manson typed,** 'Number 1-STOP CALLING ME SAMMY DAMN IT. Number 2-Not in ur life.'

**Danny Fenton typed, **'Why Sam? :'( Why are u such a meanie?'

**Sam Manson typed,** 'Wha? Danny don't cry.'

**Tucker Foley typed, **'Looks like Danny's sadness is Sam's weakness.'

**Danielle Fenton,** **Carly Fenton and Tucker Foley typed, '**Awww.'

**Sam Manson typed,** 'Shut up!'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'Is little Sammy in wove with Danny? Oh, Sanny is true. *makes a heart over Danny and Sam*'

**Danny Fenton typed, **'Sanny?'

**Tucker Foley typed,** 'The love combination of Danny and Sam. The other was Dam. Its sounds like damn so Sanny is better.'

**Sam Manson typed, **'YOU SICK BASTARD!'

**Tucker Foley typed, **'Wait, I think I heard this insult before.'

**Sam Manson typed,** "SHUT UP OR I'L KICK UR ASS!'

**Carly Fenton typed, **'Stop playing "Cat and Mouse" pls.'

**Sam Manson typed, **'Cat and Mouse?'

**Danny Fenton typed, **'She watches Fruits Basket so much. Man, the anime ended in 2003!'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'So what?'

**Danny Fenton typed, **'The manga ended in 2007!'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'Says the one who went to a Naruto convention last month and never watched the show since. See the manga. Gosh.'

**Danny Fenton typed, **'YA GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!'

**Tucker Foley typed, **'You're so lucky dude. Next convention, I'm going too.'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'YEAH!'

**Sam Manson typed, **'I like horror movies better than anime.'

**Danielle Fenton typed,**'I'm going to try another language. Hóla! Bonjour! 안녕하세요. γειά σου. こんにちは.'

**Danny Fenton typed, **'What does all those mean?'

**Danielle Fenton typed, **'Look up on Google Translate.'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'Weren't we just talking about everyone wearing neon coloured jeans to school today?'

**Sam Manson typed, **'Yeah. The subject just twisted.'

**Carly Fenton typed,** Jazz is barking for me to come downstairs. See ya.'

_Carly logs off_

**Sam Manson typed, **'…Barking?'

!

**Danny Phantom typed,** 'Hello.'

**Dani Phantom typed, **'We are here.'

**Carly Phantom typed,** 'Ya.'

**Sam Manson typed,** Oh boy.

18233 people likes this

**Maddie Fenton typed, **'You ghost scums are here.'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'All the ghost scums are here.'

**Kitty Kat typed,** 'True.'

**Johnny 13 typed,** 'We are not bad.'

**Kitty Kat typed,** 'We like to bug Phantom and have fun.'

**Danny Phantom typed,** 'True that.'

**Dani Phantom typed,** 'I like piggies.'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'That came out of nowhere.'

**Tucker Foley typed,** 'Ok?'

**Maddie Fenton typed, **'I got my eye on you three.'

_Maddie logs off_

_Johnny logs off_

_Kitty logs off_

**Danielle Fenton typed, **'Who likes fudge?'

_Jack logs on_

**Jack Fenton typed, **'Fudge. Where?'

**Carly Phantom typed,** '*facepalm*'

152433 people likes this

**Carly Fenton typed, **No fudge, Dad.'

**Jack Fenton typed, **'No fudge. :('

_Jack logs off_

**Danny Phantom typed,** 'Ok?'

**Carly Phantom typed,** 'How about a new subject? Fat panda!'

5177293 people likes this

**Carly Fenton typed, **'Fat panda?'

**Danny Phantom typed,** 'Odd.'

**Sam Manson typed,** 'Ok?'

!

**Danny Phantom typed,** 'Party time!'

1224588 people likes this

**Carly Phantom typed,** 'Ummm…'

**Dani Phantom typed, '**Sweet! Where?'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'At Frostbite's lair.'

**Carly Fenton typed, '**Great.'

**Danielle Fenton typed, **':)'

**Sam Manson typed, **'Are we invited?'

**Danny Phantom typed, **'You will figure out. ;)'

!

_Danny Phantom sends an invitation to Danny Fenton, Carly Fenton, Danielle Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Carly Phantom, Dani Phantom & Clock Work._

**Sam Manson typed, **'Sweet!'

**Paulina Sanchez typed, **'The ghost boy invited you?! Why not me?'

**Carly Fenton typed, **'He doesnt like ya.'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'True.'

**Danny Phantom typed, **'They are right.'

**Paulina Sanchez typed, **'Arrgh!'

_Paulina logs off_

**Carly Phantom typed,** 'Smooth.'

15696 people like this

!

**Carly Phantom typed,** 'That was AWESOME!'

_1446 people likes this_

**Sam Manson typed,** 'Of course.'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'True that.'

**Danny Phantom typed,** 'I know. Frostbite throws a great party.'

**Tucker Foley typed, **'You should've seen the sculpture of Danny Phantom.'

**Danny Phantom typed,** 'Don't you dare-'

_Tucker Foley posts a pic_

17789659 people likes this pic.

**Valerie Gray typed,** 'Phantom gets respect from there?'

**Carly Phantom typed,** 'For saving Amity Park and the Ghost Zone from the Ghost King.'

**Valerie Gray typed, **'Ok?'

* * *

**LOL! I really enjoyed typing that chappie. Did you like it? This story is my fav so far! There is a poll on my profile. Count your votes in. Voting closes on 24th of July.**

**1-LOL! Everyone in the whole school is wearing neon coloured jeans and Sam and Tucker fighted like Kyo and Yuki. LOL!**

**2-The Phantoms are back! and the fat panda thing… during Halloween, I said to my friend 'fat panda' while walking zombie like with an imaginary candy basket. My friend was like LOLing all the time.**

**3-Man. Partying is SO FREAKIN AWESOME!**

**4-WHY WASN'T I INVITED?! :(( I made it up. Hehe.**

**So review pls and my BORING summer vacation will be much more fun.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Volleyball, Danny & Sam Finally Admitted Their Feelings, Since When Tucker Wore Neon Coloured Jeans?, Danny Has His Own Theme Song?

**AN: Hey all! How are you? Sorry for not updating. My mind is out of ideas for other chapters. Can anyone pitch in some ideas? Thanks. Now enjoy!**

**Carly Fenton typed, **'OMG!'

**Jazz Fenton typed,** 'What happened?'

**Carly Fenton typed, **'Miss. Testlaff made us play volleyball today. So Danny catches the ball Sam throws and Sam catches the ball Danny throws, but it was broken when Dash caught the ball Sam threw. After our game, the teams were shaking hands, Danny slightly touched Sam's hand.'

**Jazz Fenton typed,** 'Awww.'

**Tucker Foley typed,** 'We should get them together.'

**Carly Fenton typed, **'Correct. Us three will, right Jazz?'

**Jazz Fenton typed, **'Yes.'

**Jazz Fenton, Carly Fenton & Tucker Foley typed,** 'Teamwork!'

!

_Carly Fenton is setting up a play for Danny Fenton and Sam Manson_

10 people likes this

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'Why are we here?'

**Carly Fenton typed, **'Reasons.'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'What kinds of reasons?'

**Carly Fenton typed, **'Just deal with it!'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'Ok.'

_Sam logs on_

**Carly Fenton typed, **'*puts on hillbilly voice* We are doin' a play y'all. Like if ya wanna see it.'

_7 people likes this_

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'So Tucker, Jazz, Valerie, Dani, that's nice. Dash, Paulina and Kwan?'

**Valerie Gray typed,** 'Start the play.'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'So y'all wanna see it? Fine. This play is called "The Relationship". Danny is William and Sam is Hannah.'

**Sam Manson typed,** 'I didn't sign up for this.'

**Carly Fenton typed, **'Too late Sam.'

**Sam Manson typed,** '*grumbles*'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'Here are the scripts. *passes to Danny & Sam*'

**Danny Fenton typed, **'Ok.'

**Sam Manson typed, **'Ok.'

**Carly Fenton typed, **'I am the director and Tucker & Jazz are the producers.'

**Tucker Foley typed,** '*whispers* We didn't plan this.'

**Carly Fenton typed,** '*whispers* Just go with the flow. Lights, camera, ACTION!'

**Danny Fenton typed, **'Hannah, I need to tell you something.'

**Sam Manson typed, **'What is it, William?'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'I think its time to expose our feelings. I just want to be more than friends.'

**Sam Manson typed,** 'I feel the same way.'

**Danny Fenton typed, **'I think we should start dating.'

**Sam Manson typed,** 'I love you, William.'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'I love you too, Hannah. Since the first grade. I couldn't stop loving you.'

**Sam Manson typed,** 'Me too.'

**Carly Fenton typed, **'Cut! I wanna add a new part. You two kiss.'

**All typed,** 'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!'

**Dash Baxter typed,** 'Do it Fenturd, or you'll lose her forever!'

**Sam Manson typed, **'Umm..'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'Should we?'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'Do or perish!'

**Tucker Foley typed, **'She's kidding about the perish part.

**Danny Fenton typed, **'I'll be right back.'

_Danny logs off_

**Dash Baxter typed,** 'What is Fentoast doing?'

**Paulina Sanchez typed, **'I just wasted time to see two lovebirds getting together.'

**Sam Manson typed, **'Danny's here. He lifted my chin and he is about to kiss me.'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'Turning on security camera in Sam's room. *opens the security camera* THEY KISSED! WHOO!'

**All typed, '**Hooray! *clapping*'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'Mission complete.'

**Jazz Fenton typed, **'You've done well sis.'

**Tucker Foley typed,** 'Yeah. Best friend.'

_Danny logs on_

**Danny Fenton typed, **'Should we date, Sam? All of that was true.'

**Sam Manson typed, **'Yup.'

**All typed,** 'Yay!'

!

**Carly Fenton typed, **'Tucker!'

**Tucker Foley typed,** 'Yes Carly?'

**Carly Fenton typed, **'Is it true that you wore neon coloured jeans to school today?'

**Tucker Foley typed,** 'Yeah. You didn't know?'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'I was taking a college entrance exam!'

**Tucker Foley typed,** 'Oh. So how was it?'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'It went very well.'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'Were you two on a date on Facebook? I didn't know!'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'No! Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Sam?'

**Danny Fenton typed, **'Sam's sick.'

**Carly Fenton typed, **'Oh.'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'Tuck, you ruled with the neon green jeans on today.'

**Tucker Foley typed,** 'Dude. These neon coloured pants RULE!'

**Danny Fenton typed, **'Whoo!'

**Carly Fenton typed,** '*clears throat*'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'Carly! We forgot you were there.'

**Carly Fenton typed,** I typed a comment 5 messages ago n you 'forgot' I was here.'

**Danny Fenton typed, **'Now Carly. Pls don't go in your blood rage. You don't know how scared we are of it.'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'DANIEL JAMES FENTON YOU FORGOT YOUR OWN SISTER WAS HERE?!'

**Jazz Fenton typed, **'Why did you put Carly in her blood rage mode? I can hear her typing the letters madly.'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'I'm sorry. I forgot that she had a blood rage mode.'

**Jazz Fenton typed, **'You don't know how many therapy classes I gave Carly since she moved with us.'

**Danny Fenton typed, **'How many?'

**Jazz Fenton typed,** 'OVER 200 DANNY! I'M GOING MAD DANNY AND TUCKER! MY THERAPY CLASSES AIN'T WORKING! MOM AND DAD ARE CRAZY GHOST HUNTERS! AND DANNY IS PHANTOM! DAD IS A FUDGE LOVING MAN! DANNY WANTS TO BE AN ASTRONAUT! AND CARLY IS AN ANIME LOVER! AND I'M NO FUN!'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'Jazz come on. Breath. In and out.'

**Jazz Fenton typed,** 'I KNOW HOW TO BREATH!'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'I feel tired, what happened?'

**Tucker Foley typed, **'You're the one who feels tired?'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'You were just in your blood rage, Jazz's going mad and me and Tucker are so freaked out!'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'And so the end of this pointless conversation of this chapter.'

!

**Danielle Fenton typed, **'Hey guys!'

**Carly Fenton typed, **'Hi Dani.'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'So what's up?'

**Sam Manson typed,** 'Yeah.'

**Danielle Fenton typed, **'So I looked up Danny Phantom on YouTube and see this, 'Danny Phantom Theme Song'.'

**Tucker Foley typed, **'Ok?'

_Danny logs off_

_Carly logs off_

_Sam logs off_

_Tucker logs off_

_Jazz logs off_

**Danielle Fenton typed,** 'Gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom. Hehe.'

_Danny logs on_

_Carly logs on_

_Sam logs on_

_Tucker logs on_

_Jazz logs on_

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'I can't believe I have my own theme song!'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'I can't believe they didn't make me a theme song. I turned into a half ghost when I was 10!'

**Sam Manson typed, **'You still don't have full trust from the town. Since you reeked havoc when you first encountered Danny.'

**Carly Fenton typed,** 'Blame the fruitloop.'

**Tucker Foley typed, **'Wasn't gonna catch em all was from Pokémon?'

**Carly Fenton typed, **'I was wondering that too.'

**Jazz Fenton typed,** 'I liked Danny in there. Wait, those people knew that Danny's a half ghost?'

_*silence*_

**Danielle Fenton typed, **'Did it not say 'Danny Phantom created by Butch Harmath'?'

**Danny Fenton typed,** 'Now it's time to pay a visit to this Butch Harmath.'

**AN: Now Danny knows his creator. Oops. *guns pointing at me* Seriously, you could've killed me! Thanks for the idea Frozenjaqulinefrost. **

**1-You all know I'm a matchmaker.**

**2-Thanks to his best friend and sisters, Danny is finally happy with Sam.**

**3-Never make Carly Fenton go in her blood rage.**

**4-Frozenjaqulinefrost's idea. **

**I really enjoyed this chapter. Now review pls and enjoy your summer!**


End file.
